


Tobio's been bad!

by ItzmiaBxtch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, How Do I Tag, Legends, M/M, Out of Character, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzmiaBxtch/pseuds/ItzmiaBxtch
Summary: Tobio's been a bad boy meaning his boyfriend's going to have to punish him. His sister Lunaria doesn't help him at all, hell she even emptys the house so he couldn't have any interruptions. Iwaizumi really enforces his dominance onto his pet.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kyoutani Kentarou, Kageyama Tobio & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tobio's been bad!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at The SpringInter High Semi-finals when Tobio does the setter dump in the third set when the score was 24:24. Also Kags and Iwa have been dating since after Sejoh's practice match against Karasuno. Just a heads up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of the SpringInter High Semi-finals Tobio says something that triggers his boyfriend. His boyfriend is planning how to punish him precisely though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set at The SpringInter High Semi-finals when Tobio does the setter dump in the third set when the score was 24:24. Also, Kags and Iwa have been dating since after Sejoh's practice match against Karasuno. Just a heads up.

Iwaizumi's PoV:  
I can't believe my boyfriend just did that!? Like damn! I should have known that 3rd-year setter was up to something but I didn't know what it was, at the time. Our coach just called a time out, Gee I wonder why? 

"That pisses me off!" I yell as I start yanking my hair while walking with Makki to our coach, manager (uh so if your wondering who the manager is I'll just put this from one of my other one-shots I'm working on a.t.m but uh, yeah Kags is apart of the Legends if you've watched "The Legends of Tomorrow" I'm not talking about that show, the Legends are still a thing I'm putting together in my head so I can't explain the whole process, but for now, all you need to know is the principal of Seijoh is Tobs' mother, the principal of Shiratorizawa is his Aunt. He has two older siblings: Lunaria and Bartholomew also known as Barry. Yes that Barry as in the flash Barry. Their father is dead, they're rich, Kags' room is soundproof. His mother is an African American meaning he is mixed, his sister has her mother's skin tone meaning she brown skin. His sister is not gonna be appearing much but she has her father's eyes meaning greyish-greenish eyes, she has her mother's hair color which is brown like Barry Allen's hair brown, her hair is medium length, and is always kept in a low pony. Barry's dead, Kags lost his powers and memories the only power he has is lighting and it's pink, his sister's is purple when he was 4 he was kidnapped by a couple that was forced by marriage his 'mother' was unable to make any more children after they had Miwa none of the families except her husband knew, so they kidnapped a child that looked similar to them meaning Kayuzo isn't Tobs' real grandpapa (sucks I know right). Anywho Kayuzo got sick in Tobi's first year of junior high and when they were looking for healthy blood for Kayuzo Tobs did blood work and turns out he wasn't related to the man and so they found out that he was the missing child of the famous Morningstar-Adamsons and no they did not give up searching for him. Long story short Kags got introduced to his new family they hit it off from the start, Kags, Luna, and Barry were all born October 30th except Barry is the oldest, Luna was born one year after him, and Kags was born one year after her. So basically Barry is also a third-year at Kitagawa Daiichi too just he's not in the volleyball Club like Kags. Anywho, one day after Barry graduated (like literally the next day) Kitagawa he went to the train track he told Kags and Luna not to follow him yet they did anyway when they (Kags and Luna) got there they were just in time to see the train hit Barry, Barry got thrown farther up the track, while they(Kags and Luna) were running to save him the train ran over him, all they could do was call their parents and then the police. A yeah that's pretty much it) and faculty advisor. But for some reason why my eyes got drawn to Tobi and I heard him whisper to the Shorty:

"Then stay pissed off, the fuck?"

It was like time had slowed and I could barely register that Makki had spoken. As we reached our coach I could barely comprehend that my boyfriend dared to say that. I bet he thought that nobody but the Shorty heard him, don't get me wrong he's a good whisperer I just have better hearing or as 'Kawa calls it 'mom senses'. Well, then I guess somebody's gonna have to be punished but not when he gets home, no I'll do it the morning after the Shiratorizawa game so he won't see it coming. Tobio just you wait, but first let's get this game over with so I can figure how exactly I'm gonna punish you. I turn to Watari as we were wiping our faces and cooling down some. 

"If they drop it as far forward as they did earlier, I'll get it, you take the back." I instructed. 

"Right!" Watari replies. 

"Stay on your guard, there's a chance they could drop it on us again." Makki warned Kyotani. 

Kyotani just grunted and nodded in response. 

"It's ours we just gotta take it. " Mattsun told Kindaichi. 

"Yeah!" Kindaichi replied. 

My eyes glance over to Karasuno and I can hear them doing the same thing as us, giving advice to each other and hyping each other. Unexpectedly though I hear our manager yell, 

"TOBIO!" 

Everyone in the gym is either looking at her or Tobi. 

"Uhh, yeah?" Tobio replied looking uncomfortable as a lot of attention was on him. 

"Did you take your pills?" Lunaria asked but her voice lowered so only those on the court could hear her. (Btw did I mention Kentaro is also a Legend? Meaning he's also Tobio's best friend? I didn't? My bad. Oh yeah 'Taro's lightning is gray.) 

Tobio sighs, hangs his head and starts slouching. 

"Noo~" Tobio whined. 

"Tobiooooo~," Kyotani and Lunaria said dragging the O out and shaking their head with their hands on their hips. 

Tobio starts walking over to his sister with his sports drink in clutch. He stops in front of her and sticks his hand out. Luna walks to her bag and starts digging through it to find, which is my guess his pills. I thought he took his pills after the Johzenji match, though? 

"Did you two take your pills too?" He asks directing the question to Luna and Kyotani or as Tobio likes to call him 'Taro. 

Lunaria and Kentaro look as if they've been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

"Well then I guess we're all taking our pills, no?" (Oi I'm getting lazier by the second.) 

Lë time skip brought to you by Kags taking 2 Lexapros, a Xanax, and an Effexor XR, Luna taking a Lexapro, a Xanax, and 2 Effexor XRs, and Taro taking an Effexor XR and Xanax. 

The ball! 'Kawa got a touch on the ball but it went out after. We- we lost? I know Tobi and his team improved so much and they worked their asses off, I mean heck so did we but we lost? I failed my job as ace! As an ace, my job is to make the lost shot count and I failed?! Damn it! I feel like bawling my eyes out right now. But not here in front of all these people. Well Tobi you won fair square now kick Shiratorizawa's ass for me okay? Especially that bastard Ushiwaka. It's nice to have the team's support at least, but I wanted to kick Ushiwaka's ass! We lined up and thanked those who came to support us. some of our first and second years were sniffling with tears streaming down their face, I patted their shoulders and ruffled their hair to let them know it's okay. We shook hands with the opposing team and went to the locker room to change out of our sweaty clothes. Now to go eat Ramen and it's all on Kusokawa, nice. 

Anothzr time skipeh to in ze ramen shopeh

Everyone's here having a good time laughing and enjoying themselves. To get rid of the bad tension Mattsun and Makki are cracking jokes and are quoting memes and vines left, right, and center. What toys should I use for Tobio's punishment though? I could spank him ten times and if he continues to break my rules I could add two more spanks. I could deny his orgasm until I feel like it but I don't want to go overboard and I hurt him instead. I just want him to learn his lesson. He's a masochist and usually, I'm gentle until he starts asking me to go harder but maybe I should be rough from the start and order him around and act as his master. Yeah, that sounds nice, that sounds nice, having him come undone from the start with only my voice. Oh boy, I better calm down before I get too excited and my 'friend' makes an appearance. (I'm too horny for my damn good! 😭) 

"Uhhh, Haj, you good man?" Lunaria asked

"I'm fine, why?" I replied kinda clueless 

"You started chuckling lowly under your breath but I was right next to you so I just so happened to hear it."

"Oh I'm perfectly fine but the day after the SpringInter High Finals, could you get your house empty?"

I turn my head to Lunaria's and met her eyes. 

"Uh oh what did he do?"

"He broke one of my rules."

"Well I'm gonna sleep over at 'Taro's, but what about our mother?"

"The volleyball team's mothers have a hangout the day after tomorrow, don't they?"

"They do?"

"They do now."

"Smart thinking. Well the house will be yours the day after tomorrow so do as much damage as you want, but-"

"Not too much damage I know. Thanks, but now we have to announce it to the team.”

" Uhhhh, I got this." 

Lunaria gets up and clears her throat very loudly. 

"Um... Sejoh volleyball team. Can I have your attention?" Lunaria calls out. 

All of our team members turned their heads to Lunaria. 

"I was thinking about how all of our mothers should meet up the day after tomorrow, so we all don't lose touch with each other and so we can get our mothers out of hairs. So, what do you think?"

"Sure." Every body else just about said. 

"Great when you go home ask your mother, and then type her response in our team group chat?" Lunaria proposed while tilting her head to the side and shrugging. 

"Yeah that sounds great." Yahaba replied. 

"Alright then guys let's head home now I'm pretty sure we're all tired and full." Lunaria instructed while grabbing her bag. 

"Yeah I'm full, thanks for the ramen Oikawa-senpai." Watari said. 

"Well let's head home guys." I replied while clapping my hands and grabbing my bag."

"Alright Iwaizumi-san." replied Yahaba getting up. 

Everyone got up grabbed their belongings but before they could walk out Lunaria and I instructed:

"Make sure you have everything before you leave."

Everyone said they have everything so we all left and went our separate ways.  
T. B. C


End file.
